


Five times Oliver carried Felicity

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, episode: s2e23, episode: s3e1, episode:s3e20, five times of something, wedding (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. The first three times are canon scenes from Oliver's perspective and the other two are about some things I want to happen in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Oliver carried Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> As bstokeling91 pointed out in the comments to another fic of mine, the formation was uncomfortable to read, so I tried to make it better this time but please tell me if I should change anything. All mistakes are mine, sorry. Enjoy and please leave a comment!

One:

Diggle pulled Felicity out from under the van. He was about to lift her up when Oliver got to his side and took her from him. Although Diggle had said she was still breathing, Oliver had to check for himself. When he lifted her up and felt that she was alive and breathing steadily, he exhaled in relief. But her eyes were barely open. 

„Oliver,“she mouthed and his heart felt lighter.

He altered his grip on her. She really wasn't that heavy but it was still difficult to carry her through the destructed city. But he knew that he would carry her anywhere. 

When she said “I can walk now” and he had to let her down, he still had a watchful eye on her. But he didn't know if it was just because he was worried she might fall over or because he wanted to keep touching her. 

 

Two:

His first instinct was to always protect her. He pushed her down to the ground but it wasn't enough.

Oliver looked at Felicity's unconscious state, her beautiful face was smeared with dust and blood. He reached out to check her pulse. Relief washed over him, but it was soon replaced by guilt.  
Felicity could have died. Again. And it was all because of him. He couldn't be with her and be the Arrow. He loved her too much to make her risk her life because of him.

Before the paramedics could arrive and take her away from him, he had already lifted her up and carried her to the Arrowcave, as she liked to call it. He and Diggle could take care of her there. Every minute she stayed unconscious was agony. Then finally she moved. 

“Hey, you're safe. I'm here,” he said but he wondered if she ever could be truly save as long as he was in her life.

 

Three:

"I love you". His world stopped as he looked at her. She had said them. Those three little words. She had said them back and there was no doubt that she really meant them.

Never breaking eye contact with her, he slowly reached out to take off her glasses. Then he leaned in to kiss her. And this time the kiss wasn't the end but the beginning off something big. It felt like coming home.

They never really stopped kissing for a long while she pushed off her jacket, he took of his t-shirt and pulled her top over her head. And then one of his hands wandered down to her leg, with one shift motion he lifted her up without breaking the kiss. She held on to him tight. Oliver carried her to the bed. This was by far the best way yet to carry her. He never ever wanted to let go off her. 

 

Four:

Oliver came home late that night. Actually it was always pretty late but today he had had a drink with Diggle and while they talked about their lives, they forgot the time.

He quietly let himself into the loft and was about to go upstairs to their bedroom, when he noticed that the television was still on. Looking around the corner he saw Felicity.

She lay cuddled into a ball on the couch and was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Not that she looked anything but beautiful in daylight but her face never looked as relaxed as when she was asleep.

He carefully lifted her up into his strong arms and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. She instinctively snuggled against his shoulder. Smiling he began to carry her into their bedroom. He lay her down on her side of the bed. He carefully took of her glass and put them on her bedside table. Then he began to undress her because he knew how much she disliked getting wrinkles on her dresses.

"Oliver?"she asked sleeping.

He chuckled: "Who else would it be?"

"Hm, you're home. I wanted to wait up for you."

"That's sweet, but you really shouldn't have."

" You carried me up here?" She said, looking down at her pillow.

"Yes, now I didn't want to wake you up but since you are, let me help you get out of this dress."

Still half asleep, Felicity lifted her arms above her head and let Oliver pull her dress off her. He then carefully pulled the rubber band out of her ponytail and her hair fall down her shoulders.

"Thank you, " she murmured and fell back down against her pillow. And just like that she fell asleep again.

Oliver went into the bathroom and changed into his pajamas, then he lay down next to her. As if she could sense his presence, she rolled toward him and placed her hand against his torso. He dropped a light kiss onto her hair and soon he fell asleep to the sound of her even breaths.

 

Five:

This was the happiest day of his life. Oliver couldn't stop himself from smiling all day. Felicity, his wife, sat in the passenger seat beside him. She had changed out of her elaborate wedding gown into a cute, more comfortable white dress. A banner with “Just Married” decorated their car. But except that, it felt a bit like when they had left Starling City for their first summer together.

But since they had already traveled the world together, they had decided that for their first night as a married couple they would return to the first place they had called their home. 

Oliver pulled into the drive way to their house in Ivy Town. Before he got out of the car, he leaned over to kiss Felicity. He couldn't kiss her while he drove, so the drive had been the longest time today he had gone without kissing his bride.

“Wait a second,” he whispered as he moved to open his car door. Felicity gave him a puzzled look but stayed seated. 

Oliver got out of the car and walked to Felicity's door. He pulled it open and Felicity wanted to get out. But he had already lifted her up into his arms. 

“Oliver, what…?” Felicity exclaimed in surprise.

“It's tradition,” he said and walked toward the front door. 

“Yes, but usually the husband just lifts his wife over the threshold and doesn't carry all the way from the car...not that I'm complaining,” Felicity added quickly. 

“Good,” Oliver laughed. “You know I would carry you to the end of the world and back,” he said more seriously.

Felicity threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him, which made it hard for him to find their front door in the dark. So eventually he had to break the kiss to unlock the door.

“Welcome home, Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” he said and these words filled him with so much joy. He took the final step to enter the house.

“My home is wherever you are,” Felicity told him and switched her position in his arms, so that he hold her up at her waist and she could kiss him better as he carried her straight to their bedroom.


End file.
